SMALLVILLE: SUPERNATURAL
by TritonAuthor24
Summary: Superboy, a clone of Clark Kent, and Bruce Wayne all visit Smallville within the exact same two weeks by fate as they must team up with Clark to do battle with the future Superman's greatest nonhuman enemy: Darkseid and as his slave: Metallo! Give Review
1. Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings

**SMALLVILLE: SUPERNATURAL**

This story takes place around the 5th season.

"It's all ready Mr. Luthor," the bodyguard said.

"Thanks, Eddie," Lex Luthor said as he passed the bodyguard. He entered the small room. It shone with a bright blue light that resonated from the large incubator tank that was generating in the main corner of the triangular room. Inside the blue liquid incubator was a small boy around five years old, with a breathing mask attached to his mouth and nose. A diaper like cloth covered his groin area. The boy floated in the water.

"What an amazing thing science is," Lex said, turning to the man next to him.

His name was Dr. Truman. He was around the same height and weight as Lex and was clothed in a white doctors robe. "Yes well this is quite an achievement. Although the blood sample gave this boy amazing powers."

"Like what?" Lex asked. "Are we talking superhuman powers? Like in comic books?"

"Sort of. My guess is superhuman strength, speed, and X-ray vision. The retina in his eyes does radiate an unusual amount of heat though. Possibly a side effect of the cloning process. You said your father used this blood for medicine?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea why," Lex said.

"It does have an amazing healing and invincibility quality to it. You have no idea where it came from? None whatsoever?"

"No Dr., I don't. Sorry."

"All the same, it is a remarkable discovery."

"One that will remain a private discovery right?" Lex asked coldly.

"Oh, of course. You have my word." Dr. Truman assured him.

"Can he be released?"

Dr. Truman shook his head. "'Fraid not. Not until we've run a few more tests. Being introduced to our conditions of life he would age rapidly until about mid teens."

Suddenly a large boom shook the room as glass flew everywhere. The incubator had exploded. The boy was standing on the bottom of it. With an enormous amount of strength he ripped off the breathing tube and sucked in the air from the room. He surveyed the wreckage. Two men were lying unconscious on the floor, spread-eagled. He was no longer five, he looked more like seven. He jumped out like a raging beast and sped out of the room in a blur.

"Name is Brian. Brian Cowell," Jett Barry told the police officer. He flashed the man a fake I.D. The officer took it and shined the flashlight on it. He seemed to buy the bluff.

"Okay you're free to go," the officer said. He handed Jett back the I.D card and sent him on his way. Jett headed back to his car, a stolen 2005 Dodge Charger. He threw the I.D on the passenger seat next to him and turned the key. The car roared to life and the headlights shined on the open Kansas highway. The speakers blared to the beat of Sammy Hagar's "I Can't Drive 55!" loud enough to be heard miles away.

The truth was that Jett Barry was fourteen, almost fifteen. He knew how to drive though. He drove back onto the highway and sped away, completely oblivious to the sign that read: Welcome to Smallville, Kansas. The Meteor Capital of the World.

Clark Kent was nowhere near Jett Barry. He was nowhere near anyone but himself. In the freezing cold of the North Pole, the Fortress of Solitude was built. He was there, talking to his biological father.

"I have grave news my son," Jor-El told Clark, to him Kal-El. "You are about to face the darkest time of your life. As fate would have it though, I am sending you help. Numerous characters will assist you in great battles for control of Earth. It all starts in your hometown of Smallville."

"What am I supposed to do?" Clark yelled.

"Go," Jor-El told him. "Go back home and await their arrival. That is all that you can do. My training is too long of a session for you to take. Be wary my son. And be careful."

Jor-El was gone and Clark knew it. He sighed and then took off in a whiff of great speed.

"Have you seen the morning paper Martha?" Jonathan Kent asked his wife as she came to him with a yellow mug filled with his usual morning coffee.

"No, I haven't. Something important?"

Jonathan smiled and threw the paper down onto table so she could read it. In big bold letters across the top a simple fragment read: **BRUCE WAYNE VISITS SMALLVILLE, KANSAS**

Martha opened her eyes in a wide expression. "Really? Now isn't he-,"

"Richest man in the world? Yep. Practically owns Gotham City."

"Well what's he doing in this corner of the world?"

"According to the article, he comes to do business with the Luthors. Billionaire Battle Royale if you ask me. Looking into buying farmland. Ours is on the list of the top ones he mentioned. He'll be testing it, which means that we'll get a chance to meet him."

"He is about Clark's age isn't he?"

"Just about, but you know I don't like Clark hanging out with Lex Luthor and if Bruce Wayne is anything like him then... Then I don't want him hanging around Clark either!" he barked suddenly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Bruce Wayne is an upstanding citizen. I've only heard good things about him and when he tests our farmland you better be on your best behavior."

Jonathan smirked half-heartedly. "Of course dear."


	2. Chapter 2: Damage Control

Chapter Two: Damage control

Lex Luthor paced around his lounge back at the Mansion. He was holding a large ice pack to his right eye, it being blackened, cut and bruised. He was talking on the phone in his other hand. "We need to find that clone," he yelled into the receiver. "Send out all the search parties you need! Do whatever you need to do! Just find me that missing science fair project!" He hung up the phone and sat down at his desk.

He turned on his laptop and signed on, typing in the password of the day: Supernatural. LuthorCorp. funds and stocks came up, but he minimized those. He slammed his hand on the desk in frustration. Just then his phone rang. He grabbed it. "What!" he barked.

"Mr. Luthor," a calm voice said. "This is, well, you can call me Alfred. I am calling on behalf of my employer, Mr. Bruce Wayne. He will be visiting your small town and wishes to meet with you tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," Lex apologized.

"Well yes, okay. Please, do you have a place in mind where the two of you could talk."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "There's a really good coffee shop called the Talon. We could meet there. It's in the main part of the town."

"Oh, splendid," Alfred cheered. "I shall report it to Master Bruce. Say around six o'clock?"

"Yeah," Lex agreed. "Six would be fine."

"Thank you then. Buh-Bye now."

Lex hung up the phone. _Dinner with Bruce Wayne huh? Fellow billionaire. This should be interesting._ He put the ice pack down on his desk and went to get himself a glass of scotch on the rocks. He poured it, took a sip, then held it up to his bruise, letting the ice do its job. Just then his chief guard walked in. "Hey boss, you better come and see this."

Lex put down the drink and walked briskly towards the guard. He followed him into the guards' lounge where the tv was on and blaring. Lex looked at it. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"This just in ladies and gentlemen," the reporter said. "Metropolis United, one of the largest banks in the world was robbed at its headquarters today just minutes ago. The culprit is nowhere in sight. All detectives have to go on is the video camera of the person caught on tape. The person reportedly moved too fast to catch any significant sight of him..." the reporter trailed off.

"I think we found our missing clone," the bodyguard said.

Lex watched the television set, flabbergasted. "Yeah, but how would he know to rob a bank?" The bodyguard shrugged. "Get me Dr. Truman on the phone," Lex ordered.

"Are you telling me that you enhanced his thinking patterns without my authority?" Lex asked angrily.

Dr. Truman nodded. "Yes sir I did. He obviously learned the importance of money and where it came from and took it the only one he knew how."

"Have you gone to the police yet?"

"No, but I really think we should," Dr. Truman said.

"No," Lex declared. "No. My people can cover this up, but you better not screw it up again." He hung up the phone, ending the conversation.

Clark Kent was back in his hometown. He was at the Talon, his favorite hangout place, and was drinking coffee with his best friend, Chloe Sullivan.

"So what d'you think your father meant?" Chloe asked, concerned. She took a sip of her coffee then put it down. She sat back in the chair and relaxed.

"I don't know but it can't be good. I'm just gonna have to face it," Clark admitted. "He said I'd be receiving help, so there can't be too much to worry about can there?"

"I don't know, but you might want to keep on the lookout for danger."

"I know," Clark said.

Just then Lana Lang walked up and joined their conversation. "Hey," she said. She sat down next to them and took a sip of her own cup of coffee. "Whatcha guys talking about?" she asked.

"N-nothing," Clark and Chloe said simultaneously.

"Cool," Lana said. "Guess what!" Clark and Chloe shrugged. "I just got off the phone with Lex. Him and _Bruce Wayne_ are coming here tonight at six."

"Sounds like a billionaire bash to me," Chloe retorted. "Surprised Gates wasn't invited," she mumbled afterwards.

Ignoring her, Clark turned to Lana. "So what're they coming for?"

"Dunno," Lana admitted. "Probably to drink coffee, you know, discuss business arrangements. He is in town for two weeks."

"Yeah, I heard that," Clark said, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his coffee and Chloe. He hated the way people acted around billionaires. He himself was hoping to meeting the man that owned the greatest city in the world, but it would be fairly awkward with Lex around. He knew that Lana was expecting him to be there, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be himself.

A loud crash broke Clark from his thoughts. He turned and saw a teenage looking boy standing by the counter, having just knocked over a plate of scones. He had short brown hair, spiked back. He wore a red and blue sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He began to pick up the plate of scones.

Lana stood up. "I better go help him, excuse me," she said, leaving. Clark followed as did Chloe. They all bent down to help him.

"Thanks," he said. When they had finished, he brushed the crumbs off of his sweatshirt. He turned to leave, but Clark grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey," he said, "are you new in town?"

The kid turned around and nodded. "Yeah. Just passing through though."

"If you want, I could show you around," Clark offered.

The kid eyed Clark suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

Clark shrugged. "Nothing really. Just thought I'd help out a tourist. We do get a lot of them here since the meteor shower and I thought I might be a gracious host for Smallville for you."

The kid bobbed his head and smiled. He stuck out his hand, "Name's Jett. Jett Barry."

Clark shook his hand. "Hey Jett. This is Lana and this is Chloe." They both said hello. "So where do you wanna go first?" Clark asked, walking out of the Talon with Jett, his arm around him as if they were best buds.

Jett didn't know what it was, but there was something he liked about Clark. Something different. A vibe of good about him. "Where's the best place to get some grub? I'm starving."

"We just left it buddy," Clark said. "But let's head on over to my place, I think I've got some leftover pizza in the fridge."

"Sounds good," Jett said. The two got into Clark's blue pickup truck and headed to the Kent Farm.


	3. Chapter 3: Apokolips

Chapter Three: Apokolips

On the other side of the Sun, not too far from where Krypton was, lied a fiery red planet. The planet had massive volcanoes the size of the craters on Mars. Huge bursts of lava flowed out of them. Red burning rock paved the ground. The planet was Apokolips.

A great being known as Darkseid ruled Apokolips with an iron fist. He was around twelve feet tall and always wore a helmet. The helmet went around his cruel looking face. He had two pinkish-purple eyes that glowed darkly in the night. He wore a navy blue cape and armor. He sat upon the lave throne.

His servant, Metallo, was held up in chains. He was a human. From the planet Earth. That was the reason that Darkseid had selected Earth as his next target. Metallo's real name was John Corben, who had a near fatal accident. Darkseid had sent his servant Kara, daughter of Zor-El and last descendant of the planet Krypton off to find new planetary targets. She had found Earth and brought back a specimen. This specimen had just had his entire body replaced by uranium alloy. Only he needed more to survive. Kara was sympathetic and took him to me. I gave him Kara's weakness, Kryptonite. His body was now rich with it. It was his lifeline and his greatest weapon.

Now Darkseid had two great fighters on his side. While he was gone, he would leave in charge the brainwashed Scott Free of New Genesis, traded for Orion son of Darkseid in order to instill peace. It was time to depart from Apokolips. It was time to set out for Earth with his two dominions at his side. It was time to once again use his Omega Beam. Earth would soon be his and he would use their kind as soldier slaves to wage war against New Genesis. Then he would control the universe!


	4. Chapter 4: Clark and his Clone

Chapter Four: Clark and his Clone

Jett and Clark had a blast back at his place. They were throwing the football around the farm, making touchdowns after touchdowns. "Hey Clark, I really appreciate you inviting me over to your house. Not many people would do that. Especially not for me," Jett said appreciatively.

Clark smiled. "Oh it's no problem. If you want, my parents would probably let you stay the night. Then you could take off whenever. Continue your journey. But if I may ask, aren't you a little young to be journeying by yourself?"

Jett caught Clark's throw and gave himself a firm grip on the ball. "My parents and I lived on the streets of Gotham City. It's a scary place down there. Ever been?" Clark shook his head. "Anyways, my father got arrested for murder and is probably still on death row. My mother got killed herself. Batman tried to save her but he wasn't able to. So I jacked a car and fled to here."

Clark took all the info in. "Hey so who is Batman exactly? I've heard a little bit about him but not much. Any special powers?"

Jett threw Clark the ball and shrugged. "There are myths and there are facts. Problem is, we don't know which is which. I think he's just an average guy trying to help people."

Clark gripped the ball and threw it again. "Does he succeed? You know, with helping people?"

"Most of the time," Jett said, catching Clark's throw. "You can't expect him to save everybody though, can you?"

Clark smiled but looked troubled. Images of Alicia flooded into his mind. "No you can't." He pushed them away and caught Jett's throw and threw it back, starting up a new conversation.

Clark's parents agreed to letting Jett stay the night. The two headed back to the Talon and hung out with Chloe and Lana. Afterwards they ate dinner back at home, then fooled around in the loft. Jett fell asleep after two hours, but Clark stayed awake. He went onto the computer and signed onto his instant messenger. Pete was on so Clark chatted with him. Pete loved Sacramento although missed Smallville. Clark told him about Jett. Pete though just wanted to hear about all the crazy things happening in Smallville since his move. After an hour of chatting with Pete, Clark went to sleep himself.

_Boom_. The noise shook the whole farm. Clark had gotten up and sped down to the field where the noise had come from. Their tractor had been blown up. Clark looked around and spotted what looked like a small blur. Someone was moving with supersonic speed. Clark chased after him and easily caught up. He threw the culprit into the forest and chased after him.

Clark eyed the culprit but he was just a teenager, the same age as Jett. "What's your name?" Clark demanded.

The boy merely smirked. He reminded Clark of a younger version of himself. In fact, he was almost an exact replica of what Clark looked like his freshman year of high school. "Name's Gem." He sounded like Clark too!

"Why do you look like me? Are you what Jor-El warned me about? How did you get here?"

"I am a cloning experiment. Made from a blood sample being used for medical use at LuthorCorp. I think it is sufficient enough to say that the blood belonged to you. Though when I searched through the files at the lab, it showed that they had no idea where the blood had originated from. Interesting. You and I have equal powers."

Clark took a few steps closer. "This is too weird," he said. "Even for Smallville."


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Chapter Five: Secrets Revealed

Gem went with Clark back to his house willingly. They met Jonathan and Martha out in the field near the explosion. By that time the fire department was just starting to pull up.

"Clark are you okay?" Jonathan asked hurriedly.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine, but we've got a problem," Clark told them.

"Oh my god," Martha said, clasping her hands to her face and turning pale. "Who is that?" She asked, looking up at Clark.

"I'm not sure. Says his name is Gem. Listen, we've got to get inside before the firemen notice him. We can talk in there."

"Okay," Jonathan agreed. "You two go on ahead and your mother and I will take care of the fire. Go, go!" Clark took hold of Gem's hand and the two sped across into the house - there was only one problem: Jett was there.

"J-je-Jett," Clark stuttered, "y-you're awake." He did his best to hid Gem, but they were practically the same height. "What's a matter, couldn't sleep?" he asked, trying to sound as if everything were perfectly normal - he didn't exactly succeed.

"What is going on?" Jett asked. "How did the tractor catch on fire? And why didn't you tell me you had a twin? Oh and by the way, how the _hell_ did you move like that!"

"Now Jett, just calm down, okay. Everything can be explained alright?" Clark said, trying to ease Jett's anger and confusion.

"You tell me what's going on now!" Jett yelled, backing away from Clark like he was some sort of freak.

"Fine," Clark said. "I have supersonic speed and this isn't my twin brother. We don't know what he is, we just found him by the forest. He's the one that blew up the tractor. Now calm down."

"Why does he look like you?"

"We don't know okay," Clark said, losing patience. "Now calm down!"

Jett got the message and settled down, keeping very silent and very still. A couple minutes later, Jonathan and Martha joined them. "Is something wrong?" Martha asked, noting the expression on Jett's face.

"Jett saw me and Gem running supersonic," Clark admitted.

Martha looked at Jonathan, whose face had gone very cold. He was holding a bat in his hands since he had run outside. He used it to point at Jett. "Now you listen here son! If you ever tell _anyone_, anyone about Clark's secret then there'll be hell to pay! D'you understand me?"

Jett nodded. He looked very innocent. "So how many of those special talents do you have?" he asked.

Clark sat down next to him. "Quite a bit. But my dad is right, you really cannot tell anyone about them. My parents, Chloe and I are the only ones who know."

"Chloe knows?"

"Yeah," Clark told him. "Almost a year now."

They turned to Gem, who had taken a seat on a chair nearby. "So you're from LuthorCorp.?"

Gem nodded. "That's correct. I have been studying your house, obtaining knowledge. You and I are Kryptonian. Kryptonite hurts us. My name no longer makes sense."

"What'd you mean?" Clark asked.

Gem began reciting. "_And as the last of the line, my name shall be my weakness, my weakness shall be my home_."

Jonathan stared at Gem wonderingly. "Clark, what's he saying?"

Clark smirked and looked at his dad. "Professor Fine showed it to me. It's part of an old Kryptonian quote. Ironically it refers to me, in a way. He calls himself 'gem' because his name shall be his weakness. He must have thought that kryptonite was a gem."

"What's kryptonite and Krypton?" Jett asked.

"Okay," Clark said. "I am not from Earth. I am from a planet called Krypton. It has been destroyed though. I am its last and only survivor."

Jett just stared at him in disbelief. "You're an alien?" Clark nodded. "But then? Why then? How?"

Clark patted Jett's shoulder. "It's going to take some adjusting to, I know. Knowing you know an alien, but no one can know okay?" Jett nodded. "Alright buddy."

Jonathan took a step forward. "Look, it's late. Clark why don't you take Jett and Gem up to your room and we'll settle all this up in the morning? Okay?"

"Okay," Clark agreed. "C'mon, follow me." Jett and Gem both followed Clark upstairs to his room.

"Good night," Martha called after them.

"Good night," Clark answered.

Martha and Jonathan took care of the firemen and the damage, then they themselves went to bed. And for that night, that was all she wrote.


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries and Names

Chapter Six: Discoveries and Names

_The room was dark, the window letting in a small blue lightbulb the only light supply. Lex Luthor moved cautiously through, all too aware of what awaited him at the end of the laboratory. He knew quite well what he was looking for. He peered around the room and then, he saw it. It was a small vial with a deep red blood in it. _

_All of a sudden, gunshots rang out. Lex ducked, grabbing the small vial. He grabbed it too hard though and the glass broke. "Ahh," he gagged as the broken glass cut through his skin. A good-size remainder of the red substance remained in the chipped and broken vial. He cuffed his hand over it, cutting it more. He ran out the nearest doorway and made his way through. Out the fence and back into his car he went. His bodyguard Eddie was there waiting for him. "Drive! Drive!" he yelled to him. _

_As Eddie began to drive away, Lex passed out. _

Lex Luthor woke up panting. He sat up in bed and wiped the sweat off his brow. The phone on his bedside table was ringing noisily. He picked it up. "Someone better have a damn good reason for waking me up at this hour!" he warned.

"Lex," Dr. Truman said, sounding serious. "We've got a problem."

Lex Luthor walked into the laboratory briskly, despite the time of night. "Alright Doctor, what is so important."

Dr. Truman, taking notice of his visitor, stood up and walked away from his desk. He shook Lex's hand then showed him a manilla folder stuffed with papers. "I was reviewing the blood type of the cloned DNA," he explained. "Did you touch it with an open wound by any chance?"

Lex gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"Because Lex," Dr. Truman said, concern radiating heavily from his voice, "I did an analysis of the DNA sample. It's a hybrid, two DNAs mixed together."

Lex shook his head. "What are you trying to say Doctor?"

"The first DNA was indeed alien, unlike anything within the parameters of Earth, but the other DNA, the one it was mixed with. Why Mr. Luthor, that DNA belonged to you. This clone is half yours."

"I do not have a name," Gem said monotonously. He was sitting down in the Kent living room along with Jett and Clark.

"Don't worry," Martha said, patting his knee, "we'll find you one that's suiting."

At that moment Clark spoke up. "I have a confession to make," he said. "Late last night I went to see Jor-El." he said. He looked at Jett, "Don't worry about it."

"You what!" Jonathan asked, furious.

"I asked him about Gem. Apparently he is suppposed to help me with this great battle. As is Jett. Anyways, he said his name was set in stone on Krypton. Known as the clone of the steely man and his betrayer. His name is Kon-El."

At that moment, Kon-El stood up. "Yes," he said. "That is my name. Kon-El, not Gem." He smiled. "I am Kon-El."

"Well then, for now let's call him-," Jonathan said, trying to think of a name.

"Brian," Jett said.

"I like that name," Martha agreed. They all agreed on it. Kon-El was to be known by humans as Brian. Brian Cowell.


	7. Chapter 7: Telekinesis

Chapter Seven: Telekinesis

The five people all gathered around on the Kent farm to see just what kind of powers Brian had. "Okay now, let's see what you can do," Clark told him. "Can you do this?" he asked. Clark raced around the farm and back in a quick blur of a second.

"Let me see," Brian said. "I believe so." He bent over, elbows resting on his thighs, fists clenched tightly. He pulled himself back up to full height, only he was a head taller. He was floating! He was suspended in the air by a small bubble of telepathic energy surrounding him. He pushed forwards and sped around the field just as fast as Clark, only difference was that he was flying. "There." he declared. "I did it."

"You can fly?" Clark asked, amazed. "How 'bout this?" He reached down and picked up the tractor with one hand.

"Allow me to try," Brian said. He clenched his hands tightly together and two small bubbles, replicas to the larger one in every way save for size. As he picked up the tractor, the bubbles extended to include all of his arm, tearing the black shirt he had on.

"Kon-El," Clark said. "What are those bubbles that appear around your hands?"

"Telekinetic energy, generated by me in order to compensate for my being only half Kryptonian."

Clark exchanged glances with his parents. "Well," he said, sighing, "at least nothing is ever boring here in Smallville."


	8. Chapter 8: Pete Returns

Chapter Eight: Pete Returns

Jett paced around the loft, alone and confused. _What the hell is going on! I mean why would someone be so nice to me upon first meeting? Especially someone like Clark, whose freakin' Roswell wannabe secret could be found out so easily! I need to find out some answers and I need to get my fake I.D name back. I'm not getting ratted out unintentionally by some damn clone!_ He ran down the steps and right into Clark.

"Hey buddy," Jett said, putting on a happy face. He gave Clark a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Hey - Jett - we need to talk," Clark said seriously.

"Well, alright," Jett said. "No problem man. So watta you wanna know?"

"I found this on the couch last night," Clark said, holding up Jett's fake I.D. "Brian Cowell seems to be a popular name. Now I think to myself, why would you need a fake I.D? Well you do look around sixteen, seventeen - old enough to drive - so why? Maybe because you're not. Now, don't you want your name back?"

Jett's face got all contorted. "You don't know nothin'! You can't begin to imagine what kinda horrors there are on the streets of Gotham City man! And yeah I want my name back. Call the little weasel Conner or something! It fits his dumb Kraptonian name or whatever!"

"First of all," Clark answered, no anger showing on his face at all. "Conner Kent ain't a bad idea. He'd be my cousin from Wichita."

"Why did you just out of the blue be nice to me, huh? Why!"

"Because I thought you reminded me of a kid I used to know. And a little bit of myself. You know, the clumsy young one making a fool of himself in front of a crowd."

"I don't care what you thought! Now I have this stupid burden of not blabbing your secret to the world. What's a reason for me not to use that as blackmail? I don't give a damn what you think!"

"Well, you will if I carry you back inside the house and we discuss this like normal people," Clark retorted, now getting a little annoyed.

"Like I said Clark, do whatever the heck you want. I'm out!" He didn't leave, only grabbed his hair in frustration and pulled, groaning.

"I know a lot more than you think," Clark told him matter-of-factly.

"You think you do, but you don't! You don't know what goes on in Gotham!"

"I think _I do,_" said a man behind Jett. He was much taller than Jett, around Clark's height. He was built like a twig, lean and tall, though had obviously worked for years putting on a ton of muscle. This could easily be told because his face was one of a skinny young teenager, though his body was built like Clark's. He had jet black hair that was long and curved around the shape of his head. His hazel eyes seemed concentrated, like a business man's. He wore a suit and tie and held a small folder in his right hand. He walked past Jett and right up to Clark, extending his hand. "Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Clark Kent, I presume?"

Clark took his hand. "Yeah. It's a pleasant surprise to meet you. A great honor."

Bruce smiled. "Well, I wouldn't be too honored. I'm only a little bit older than you. I was talking to your friends last night at the Talon: Lex Luthor and Lana Lang I think her name is. They said you were s'pposed to be there?"

Clark rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had forgotten to go! "Oh about that," Clark began, hurried to apologize.

Bruce held out his hands. "It's okay! I just came over here to say hello. According to them you're quite the town hero."

"Actually town hero was two years ago," a familar voice said, coming up behind Clark. "Town legend is more like it." The smart, sassy, expressionistic, beautiful blonde super-sleuth Chloe Sullivan was always the first to boast about Clark's selfless heroism.

"Really now," Bruce said, impressed. "And you must be-?"

"Oh," Chloe said, laughing. "Chloe Sullivan, Daily Planet." She turned to Clark and whispered in his ear, "I love saying that."

Bruce chuckled. "Then I should probably stay away from you."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Naw, I'm not a reporter there, not yet anyways. I write... well, ok - I write the obituaries."

Bruce smiled at her. "Well that's nothing to be ashamed of. We all gotta start somewhere right?"

Clark rubbed his hands together, throwing the attention back onto him. "Well unless we're you Mr. Wayne, of course. With all due respect you did start at the top."

Bruce took a second and flipped through all of his memories. "Maybe from a certain point of view Clark, but not from my view. You see being who I am, knowing who I am, not the tabloid Bruce Wayne nor the newspaper Bruce Wayne - no offense Ms. Sullivan - I don't see the glass all that full. My parents were shot and killed right in front of me, my father's business was taken over by selfish businessmen, and most of my father's house workers quit. So basically I was left with a butler, a huge empty mansion whose sole purpose was to remind me of my parents, and too much money for such a young child."

Clark felt really bad. His insides twisted and turned, writhing themselves into knots. He tried to apologize but again Bruce shrugged it off, unaffected. "Still here," Jett said, obviously offended by people ignoring him.

"Oh yes, Jett Barry right?" Bruce asked. Jett nodded, mouth open in astonishment. "My dad knew your grandfather. Maxwell Barry right?" Again Jett nodded. "After his murder everything just kind of went down the tubes for your family. I'm sorry about that."

Jett's face got contorted again. He spit on Bruce's nicely polished shoes. "Not that you did anything about it," he said angrily. "I'm out!" He turned around and walked out of the barn.

"Jett," Clark yelled to him. Jett just lifted his hands that he didn't want to hear it.

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around," Bruce assured Clark, who seemed distressed.

"Now Clark," Bruce said to the Man of Steel as they walked up the stairs to the loft, "you and I have a lot in common. You know I used to be considered something of a town hero myself, well at least to my closest friends. But you! Smallville's personal Batman huh?"

Clark smiled. "Not exactly. I just seem to be in the right place at the right time."

Chloe's eyes widened and then rolled. "C'mon Clark, if anyone is to be congratulated on their courage and bravado it's you."

Bruce smiled and took a seat on the red couch next to Clark. "You know there is a business in heroes. It's not too big but you never know. Could have your own action figure."

Clark shook his head. "Naw, I don't think so Bruce. From my experience with corporate bigshots I'd probably end up wearing a bright colored suit and red spandex."

Chloe pulled her hair back behind her ears. "You never know Clark, that look might work for you. And spandex is the new leather. Especially the brightly colored ones."

Clark stifled a laugh. "Then how come you're not wearing them?"

"Oh, you're a jokester now?" She turned to Bruce and pointed at Clark. "Five letter word for hilarious - Clark."

That night the Kents got a knock on the door from the new Sheriff - Sheriff Knowles. "Sheriff?" Jonathan said, coming to the door. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Kent." he held up a drawing of Jett. "Have you seen this boy lately?"

Clark stepped forward from the couch. "Umm, Sheriff Knowles, Why do you ask?"

He put the drawing away. "He was seen robbing the Talon."

_This boy gets more and more like Bart everyday!_ Clark thought. Jonathan handled the sheriff. When he was done, Clark had already taken off out back.

Clark zipped into Chloe's dorm at Met-U. "He's gone."

"Who?"

"Jett. He took off and robbed the Talon. I don't know what to do, I can't find him anywhere."

"Did you try still at the Talon?"

Clark began to speak and then withheld it. His eyes widened in alert. With a whiff of papers flying he was off.

For the second time that night, the Kents got a visitor. Only she didn't knock. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Lois Lane said, barging in. "Have you seen - ah - Clark!" She walked up to Kon-El and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch.

Jonathan grabbed her hand and released it. "Uh Lois, this isn't Clark. It's his real cousin - Conner, Conner Kent - for now."

Lois furrowed her brow. "Well, I guess family resemblance does run strong in some families. Anyways, thanks. I've gotta jet. Actually I need a cup of coffee before I go. Do you mind?"

Martha smiled. "No Lois, of course not. And Clark is somewhere in town. If you find him, tell him we need him here."

"K," Lois said, leaving.

Clark entered the Talon and found Lana on one of the barstools. She got up and went to him. "The Talon's been robbed Clark, and by that little friend of yours."

Clark felt awkward. "You seem angry."

"Really? I wonder why!" She left him and went up the stairs to her apartment. "And by the way, Pete's here."

Just then Clark got a tap on the shoulder from Pete. "Hey man how've you been?"

Pete smiled. "I've been good Clark. How's the super powers?"

Clark looked around, making sure no one heard Pete. "They're fine. I kinda could use your help right now. Come back to the Farm with me."

Pete smiled and socked Clark's shoulder playfully. "Wouldn't be Smallville without one of Clark's adventures."


	9. Chapter 9: Lois In Love

Chapter Nine: Lois in Love

Metallo, disguised to blend in with the crowd at the Talon, walked up to the counter. "A cup of sugar water — more sugar than water."

Lois gazed at him awkwardly from behind the counter. "Looking for a rush are we?" she asked, fixing him the drink. When done, she handed it to him.

He fiddled with his wallet, all his money, all pennies and quarters, spilled out onto the table. "Sorry," he said lazily.

"You know what," Lois said, not wanting to deal with such a strange man. "It's on the house. Okay? Alright."

"Thanks," Metallo said. He took the cup and gulped the whole thing down in one swig. He turned back to her. "By any chance, do you know a person who goes by the name of Clark Kent?"

Lois gave pause, then answered. "Yeah, why?"

Metallo smiled malevolently. "You're a pretty girl."

"Thanks?" Lois said, unsure of really what to say."

"I'm sure any man would be attracted to you. Even one that is _more than man_." He lifted his silver hand onto her forehead and sent an aquatic blue beam from the tip of each of his fingers. "You are to go to the Kent Farm and seduce Clark Kent — keep him busy while we do what we must."

Lois looked drone-like for a second and then came back to her senses. She gave Metallo a fleeting smile, turned to the waitress next to her, and called. "Amy, take over here." She turned back to Metallo and smiled yet again. "I — have to go," she said, and without another word strode out the door and headed towards the Kent Farm.

Clark explained everything to Pete as they drove in his truck, keen on finding Jett. "Hey man, I gotta hand it to ya," Pete was saying, about Jett. "You had guts takin' in a stray like that. I mean what he did to the Talon — Lana was _pissed!_"

Clark shot him a look and he quited down. They sped onwards down the barren highway, passing nearly identical fields as they went. Time was of the essence.

Time was essentially gone, now. It had been hours and Clark figured Jett gone. He and Pete turned around and headed back. When they reached Clark's house, Pete received a warm welcome from the Kents. Clark showed him Conner. "Mother of Pearl, it's like opening the door to the past."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Clark said. He turned around and came face-to-face with Lois Lane.

"Hey Smallville — I see you finally decided to show up."

"Yeah, I was out looking for something."

Lois grabbed a piece of his shirt. "Obviously not a sense of fashion. Can you come into the other room with me? We need to talk."

"Ermkay," Clark said awkwardly. He left, being lead by Lois, rather urgently, out into the yard, up into the barn and up the stairs into the loft.

Lois pushed Clark on to the couch. He stood up abruptly. "Lois?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lois said, moving closer.

"No, you're not. Something's wrong," Clark said.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said, sounding very un-Lois-ish.

"Lois stop!" Clark called. Just then Clark's elbow hit one of the shelves behind him and the led box, containing a small piece of Krypton, fell down and opened. Clark doubled over in pain. Lois shook her head.

"Why am I here?" she asked herself. Then she noticed Clark. "Clark? Clark, are you okay?"

"I – I'm fine. I'm just gonna lie here for a bit. Could ya send Pete up?"

"That's the guy you came in with? Whatever." As she walked away, she thought to herself. _Was I just coming on to Clark Kent? No more late-night drinking for me._

When Pete came up the stairs he spotted Clark and disposed of the meteor rock. "Clark man, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Clark said, standing up and brushing himself off, all the while wondering to himself what had possessed Lois.


	10. Chapter 10: First Encounter

Chapter Ten: First Encounter

"Jor-El! I know you were behind what happened to Lois!" Clark yelled into the frozen wasteland of the Fortress of Solitude. "I do not believe it merely coincidence that this "great threat" and all the strange happenings are occuring now! Where are you?!"

"I am here," answered a cold, simplistic voice. "And no, they are not coincidental. Your intuitions serve you well, Kal-El. But be cautious. You have many foes around you, but be not afraid, for you have more friends around than you realize."

_I wish he would stop speaking in riddles!_ "Please, who is after me?"

"I am," came a voice behind him. Clark turned to see a man standing near the entrance to the Fortress. He appeared to be a machine, yet also quite human. "I am Metallo! Servant of Darkseid! You will bow down before me!"

"Uh, somehow I doubt that."

"So be it," Metallo said. He charged at Clark, who supersped out of the way, only Metallo caught him and threw him fifty feet across the Fortress, into an icy wall. Clark fell to the floor in a heap. _Damn! This guy can really do some damage! No matter. I'll show him the big guns!_

Clark sped to Metallo and punched him clear across the Fortress, out into the snow. When he pursued, he found that Metallo was nowhere to be seen. He had fled.

Out of nowhere, Clark felt something warm in his mouth. He put his hand on the spot and when he pulled it out, was surprised to see blood on it. So his suspicions had been right. Metallo was laced with kryptonite. Clark was lucky he had been able to throw him. _Damn!_ Whatever he was, Clark knew he needed help to stop him… and fast.


End file.
